


Forces of Destiny

by 8Ladyarashi_sama1



Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Action, Anime, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Feels, Fight Scenes, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, I love crossovers tbh, Magic, OC, Original Character(s), Original World, Princesses, Romance, Thea needs a hug, damn i cant stop tagging, light vs dark, more pairings in the future chapters, swords and spells, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Ladyarashi_sama1/pseuds/8Ladyarashi_sama1
Summary: "This isn't goodbye....it just means we won't see each other for a long time""Will you come back?""For you I will.."--"Oh dear,I may have overdid it...are you alright? Are you ready to face your death?"Destiny ties with two people, wherever they are and who they are as long as they're destined with each other the red string can only twist, take many turns,or tangle but will never break.This is the story of two destined people from two different worlds. How will the story progress? We can only find out here in this book.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)





	1. A/N

Okay so this is my first book from Wattpad to be published here.

I hope you will like this as I have put all my imagination for the story plot! <3

And yes this is not just a normal crossover thing as I have so much planned in mind so I hope you support me!

-Lady Arashi

This is the first book of the Crossover Series.

Disclaimer:  
I only own my OCs, all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea, our heroine is sent to Camial by Lady Velaria to rescue someone from another world and her day couldn't be better because of sand...

Théa's POV

"I promise we'll be together someday"a person with a blurred face caress my cheek"Don't worry I'll will comeback soon as you can possibly imagine"he assured me as he landed a kiss on my forehead and left to the light

"Wasurenaide kudasai Thea"

"Thea?"

"Thea!"

"Sis!"

The door to my room was knocked continuously Damn! that sound disrupted my dream.... I'd like to see the end of it you know! My hand slapped my face to instantly wake me up as I dragged myself off from bed to open the green colored maple wood door revealing my younger sister outside tapping her foot impatiently against the white marble floor.

"Yes Thalia? Can I help you?"I butted my head out between the small vertical space, she facepalmed herself and chuckled at me"Sister, Goodmorning!".

"Get to the point Lia what's good in the morning?"I tiredly smiled at her swinging the door fully open then I scratched my eyes to flick the sleepiness away, Thalia shook her head towards me in slight disappointment.

"I clearly remembered yesterday that you told me to wake you up early in the morning for your mission...sister you forgot again did you?" she slyly smirked at me when I suddenly came to a realization and "Oh dear I must have forgotten "I held my cheek with my right hand and smiled with closed eyes, "Yes yes I'll be preparing now... thank you for waking me up Thalia" I thanked her and pats her head in a sisterly way, she shove my hand off her head in annoyance and waved me goodbye while I turned my back from the door and used a little time to check my bookcase where a beeping machine is placed in the middle of my books, it was given to us by our father which also serves as our only remembrance about him. That machine was crafted so that it would serve the purpose of telling when next upcoming collision of our dimension and another other dimension will happen, quite fascinating right? And it seems like it detected a collision between dimensions it happened before two years ago as a portal appeared in Coronas a country northeast from Icycilis but I guess no one came out since the news is all quiet about it...I wonder where it will spawn next.

Two minutes I spent two fucking minutes watching that machine with a piece of my heart hoping for something good to happen but I was just wasting my time, that machine was only built for damn sake to detect a portal not to give it out, sighing I gathered my clothes and went towards the closest bathroom by the hall next to Thalia's room and mine, knocking down a sky blue vase with beautiful running styles that sat on a lacquered wood cabinet in the process due to my hurry.

"Big sis? Did you break my Jadetown vase?" Thalia's voice rang out from her room, I looked down in alarm to the shattered pieces of the vase and replied with a sad tone realizing what I broke, "Damnit it's mine...".

"Oh okay just break your vase not mine...you go prepare yourself I'll clean it up" She sighed and gave a small grunt as I hear soft footfalls to the door.

"Thanks a bunch!" I stood on my tippy toes and avoided the scene of the crime to continue my way to the bathroom.  
\-------  
After dressing up to my regular attire of an orange plain qipao with little cluster of leaves as a design and a pair of autumn colored close shoes I reserved for this dress, I walked down the stairs making a turn to an open room with only a metal wall separating it from the living room and another divider on the side but it ended up short giving the dining room a big opening space, and while I'm describing the house let me tell you that this mansion is quite big for the three of us the first floor was covered either with metal or silver colored paint with five tall round windows and autumn hued curtains that to be honest matches my attire, small paintings and family pictures hang in the living room and only a little in the dining, Thalia's style of decorations.

Two round bookshelves were place in both side of the fire place in front of the metal worked sofa and a brown lacquered oak wood coffee table and Soren was still not satisfied and added a red royal rug underneath with yellow styles of design to give it a beautiful cozy glow connecting it upstairs is a wide stairway of smooth lacquered wood with a pretty amazing carving from the steps to its wood rail. Upstairs would be Thalia's room first on the right then the second bathroom and my room at the end next to the stairway above leading to the roof while on the opposite direction would be Soren's and a guest room in front.

While the first floor is made up of mostly metal the second floor is more naturey with wood floors, petal shaped lights on the halls, one or two cabinets on both sides of the hallway where my siblings would store things they are too lazy to bring inside their room and a cute cactus Thalia keeps near the white framed window after Soren's room.

I walked inside the dining room and sat on a wood made chair on the left side of the glass covered table, making myself comfortable while my brother placed a platter of good smelling breakfast in front of me.

"Where are you heading today baby sis?" He asked me while I ate the breakfast he served, using the annoying nickname he always calls us, he took a seat on the center chair with his mug of coffee a 'Universally Best Bro' engraved on the mug.

"I have a mission today Soren and I won't be back for a while" My lips formed a small smile as I finished the salad and took a small time of handing my dishes to the sink and walked out of the dining hall with the same laid back expression of a smile "Thea.. don't keep it to yourself too much" I heard him say behind my back.

"Will do" I pressed a button to let the metallic door slide open and ran to the front yard, jumping on my violet designed techno-bike(a technology flying bicycle),charged it up and pressed the speed as I zoom towards the Aureole, a massive two story dirty gold building associated in the middle of the city with four tall neoclassical columns on both sides.

'Wasurenaide kudasai Thea' that strong soothing voice keeps playing inside my mind, I don't understand the meaning of those words but I find it very comforting but why the hellish abyss am I dream about this? Is that really that important to think about? ....nevertheless I have to focus more in my upcoming mission I spent days preparing and I can't mess it up with that! I suddenly stopped thinking when a loud honk behind me sounded.

"Hey miss! The lights turned green already!" a woman yelled angrily behind my back, behind her are a line of techno-vehicles honking..I grimaced as I realize that I stopped during the red light hmmm must be my hands' instinct to do that without me realizing it, "Sorry got sidetracked!!"I painstakingly yelled in apologize back turning to the other direction I saw her sour face as she muttered something on her bike....hmp! I said my sorry already, what the deal?!

'I wonder what my task would be?' I divert my thought from earlier as I parked my bike at the parking spot beside the Aureole building, I jump out of my vehicle and walk on a row of stairs carrying a soft smiling visage, a lot of people walking in and out looking at me, it doesn't creep me out though I just don't give a damn about them, although I could her some whispering something which I can clear made out into words.

"Is that Thea Seiju?"

"I heard she is the Princess of Samaari together with her brother and sister"

"Are you drunk? They are the remaining royalties of Samaari!"

"I like her, she's always smiling"

First before all the things that are about to happen, let me introduce to you my world, we, the Aureolians were at war from the very start with the Dark Arc, a faction who affiliated themselves with the Underworld below and other opposing forces to gain allies and power to achieve their goal which is from what I heard 'to kill the light 'while they keep destroying places whenever pleases, the first Arch Master who is also the first regent of Icycilis founded the association of fighters which he named The Aureolians, in which he chose six Shijos to protect the city and the other neighboring kingdoms from the Arc. Shijo is from an old word for Master and those Six were also given the chance to find their successors in order to fight the Dark Arc, but it seems like the fighting never ceased until it reached this generation. From the first Shijos they were given their own respective weapons , weapons that were forged by magical beings from a distant land of Majika.. anyways these weapons have their own abilities and given elements from which a user must train hard to master it and pass it along his successor and so on.

My master was the Fan Shijo, so as her next in line, I also have my own weapon similar to hers, for a successor to get a weapon like her master, he/she must be trained for agility, flexibility, endurance, speed and knowledge for a year before he or she can acquire a weapon.... but that's all I have to say for now or else I'll spoil the whole thing.  
\-------  
Just as I entered the building I instantly saw a familiar face just ahead of me, "Amanda!"I yelled hoping to get her attention, she turned her head and smiled back to me her black hair swishing to follow her move I returned the smile back, my true smile back at her.

"It's good to see you! You've gotten a lot taller now!" I exclaimed in happiness at her where she nod in agreement, comparing her height with mine smiling as she did, "Aww you never change Thea still beautiful...and smiling!" she complimented grasping my hand together to here as we both erupted into small laughter. We were good friends ever since we met and talked about our pasts, Amanda and I both have the same age and was a victim of the Dark Arc assault in her country in Coronas where her master first met her, she was on the verge of committing suicide after her parents and sister died after a horde of abyssal demons rummage their country for food, she was devastated back then but when we became acquainted her state of being recovered a little bit.

"I'm quite jealous of you for having your own solo assignment" She teased as we walked together in the wide halls of the building with columns around us and few rooms and opening passages at the end of the wide circle.

"Oh don't be... I'm sure Spear Shijo will let you have your own. Wait Amanda I have talk to the Arch Lady first "Excusing myself to her, I turned my back to find our leader's office.  
\------  
"Oh Arch Lady, I've been looking for you" I politely bowed before a woman in her twenties, her long violet hair was pulled into a big bun encircled with a braid lower half of her hair is pulled down and a hair piece is stabbed in her bun with droplets of small flower crystals from Majika dangled at its end, she wore a plain long violet dress that extended to her feet with long loose sleeves that flutter in the wind as she walked giving her a good kind of otherworldly look, her smile brightened when she saw me and led me near the window of the building to give way to the maids and trainees that are passing.

"Ah Thea you do know what you're here for" Her voice was slow and smooth, the back of my head immediately thought of something I recently heard that they say that the current Arch Lady, Lady Velaria, had a twin brother who sided with the Dark Arc for a long time....but that was only a rumor and there is no way her own brother could turn back.

"My intel have sensed a portal opening in Camial...and to add, some pirates lead by Rulin were scouting the area, it might have a connection to the dimension collisions you have been telling me so I will assign you there to see who emerged from the portal and rescue the said person if there is one 'So it is in Camial' I thought before I turn my attention back to her words, "If you found someone...he or she will be under your supervision "she added and signaled me to go with a soft flick of her hand, "Yes Lady, I shall go there at once" I gave her a small nod before walking away with a fast pace along the white walled hallway I stared outside the glass windows anticipating myself for what await me in Camial.

3rd POV

"Destiny wants my help? How interesting" Valeria chuckles to herself as she walked to her office for an upcoming meeting.

\-------  
"Sorry sorry, I took a lot of time "Thea rushed to Amanda smiling apologetically while scratching the back of her neck.

"No don't worry Té, besides my Master is keeping me occupied and I'm asking HIM when could I have my own solo assignment "Amanda huffed and put her arm on Thea's shoulder, beside her is Kiovan Miva, the Spear Shijo with strict expression and how that night black hair fits handsomely to his looks wearing an open high collared trench coat with grey buttoned leather shirt underneath matching a black combat pants and knee high combat boots.

'Oh my I still can't believe he's already married! 'Thea widened her eyes as she exclaimed in her thoughts after seeing a man in his late twenties carrying a silver plated spear behind him 'He looked goddamn single though, some who wouldn't believe he wasn't married' many women tried their luck but only one prevailed.

"You'll get it soon Amanda be patient and for you too miss Seiju, take care of yourself there" Kiovan advised giving her a fatherly gesture that made some girls in training drop their jaws and complain, "I hear that Camial these days is quite hot for your taste".

"Sure I always do! thank you Shijo Kiovan but time is ticking I have to go, Goodbye Amanda "Théa closed her eyes for a smile and walked past them waving a hand back, she continue her way to a ship lent to her.

"Bye Thea!" Amanda waved off together with her master, Thea sat inside flipping some switches, starting the vehicle which floated inches above the metal ground of the flyway area, the dark brown haired girl looked back under now seeing her Shijo, Ivah Dunes wearing a one flower sleeve light yellow dress that reached her under her knees and shaped like flower petals in the end, she raised her hand and waved goodbye in which Thea chuckled to see her master seeing her off, without delay she took hold of the controls and flew out.  
\-----  
The way to Camial was surprisingly not boring with the help of the music she installed on her device that kept her active in the ride to the Desert Flower of the land, Thea looked above the scorching sun of the deserted place wishing she could finish the whole thing fast so she can go back home or chat in with her other successors, "Well I have no choice" she sighed in defeat adding a little tone before jumping down from her flying vehicle shaped like a medium size saucer fit for 3 or more people, stepping on the sandy terrain of Camial, regretting her choice of shoes as the sands easily found their way down her feet, her face soured as she moved her foot back to cease the sands underneath it and walked carefully to find an oasis to fill her canteen.

After a few minutes of walking under the sun, she saw an oasis with a palm tree next to the small puddle of clean water with grasses around it situated near a tall hill. Upon filling her canteen full Thea heard loud voices behind the sandy hill and decided to climb up and see what's going on, her sapphire eyes grew wide at the sight as she grits her teeth seeing the group of Hogor's pirate crew, dragging an unconscious man to their rusty forsaken ship, she hated the fact that those pirates are free to side with anyone in the war brandishing their stand to be neutral and she already figured that the man his dogs were carrying is from another dimension as Rulin looked like he scored a nice bounty.

"Alright I'll just trace you down...since it's very obvious that your hideout is in the Mercuda Station" Thea said simply as she skidded down the sandy hill, picking her pace back to the ship also cursing at the fact that sand is already getting in her feet, she jumped inside and set the direction to the Mercuda Station, a small ride around the yellow colored surround of nothing but sand and dark orange gorges all the best parts of the Desert Flower.  
//////  
Thea quickly formulated a plan to enter the home base and possibly steal one bike back to her own flying vehicle, she looked with a smirk plastered on her face throughout the wide electric fence that guards an enormous forsaken piece of pirate ship made of wood, with some holes possibly made by an attack and counted the rows of smaller saucer ships and techno bikes, she cracked her knuckles and smiled with a smug face, "This is going to be easy".  
______  
"HELLO ANYBODY HOME?" Thea cheerfully screamed in front of the large wooden door as if she was only there for family visits knocking thrice before the door opened and Hogor went outside with a shocked expression in seeing her, "Well, the rumored princess of the Fan Shijo... say, what do you want with this lowly pirate your majesty?" He faked his bow at her.

"It's simple! I want to get the boy you recently abducted!" Thea replied in a smug face in which greatly confused and scared the pirate leader, "And if I refuse?".

"Your vehicles will pay the price!" She replied with a knowing smile with closed eyes and pressed a button in her hand, in an instant four of Rulin's small floating saucers were blown to bits.

"Alright bitch! You're allowed to get him, just hurry and leave this place!"Hogor suddenly fumed after seeing his hard work get blown in small pieces, his old plump face reddened with anger and his mustache seemed to twitch, "Cell door to the left".

"I knew you were a great friend Hogor!" Thea beamed and smacked his shoulder walking to the said direction. Some of his men couldn't understand what the hell happened and voluntarily asked to follow the girl and kill her, "No. It will only deal us worse...She is unpredictable" Rulin advised them eyeing Thea as she hummed through her way" But it's even worse if that woman knew about this" His body chilled at mentioning 'that woman' and frowned at the thought of losing his money.  
\-----  
When she reached the cell room Thea flipped her fans open and made a close wind attack on the metallic door to blow it open and get inside. She saw an unconscious young man possibly in the same age as she in a white shirt that she is slightly familiar with 'And is that some kind of a navy blue apron? Who wears those?' her mind asked and seemed to laugh about it 'But nevermind that I have to get you out' she inspects the unconscious body with curiosity to see who she will be saving, half of the boy's face is covered with his long dark brown hair in a loose ponytail tied just a few inches above the end, a black sling bag is still hanging on his shoulder, also a bandana with some sign around his forehead in which Thea raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"Geez" She draped one of the boy's arms around her shoulder and easily lifted him from the dirty ground and carried him out of the cell, she peeked to see that no one is expecting her outside, she knowingly shrugged her shoulders and went out of the forsaken wooden ship with a heart full of excitement as she finished her task easily.

"I expected a big thank you for this rescue" Thea turned to the man and smile quietly when she droved a techno bike she most likely stole from the pirates who never knew of what she did. Minutes after she felt a slight movement as the stranger woke up and tried moved away from her shoulders and turning his head away, "You're awake already? Don't move so much if you don't wanna fall!" Thea slight turned to him with a smile and saw him turning back to her giving her an icy cold glare.

"That's not a good first impression!" She laughed she drove the bike fast much to the boy's liking.

"Hang on tight!"

"What the?!--"

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reaching this far!
> 
> if you like the chapter please give me your thoughts about it..and it'll be very much appreciated <3  
> -Lady Arashi 
> 
> I only own my OCs and nothing more...the Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea finally rescues our other character but her expected thank you turned into a small fight...seems like she found her match.
> 
> (ps im reallyyy bad in summarizing)

"Alright who are you and where am I?"Thea heard him ask her from behind her back while waking back to the saucer like vehicle kicking sand out of her feet 'Still having the glare huh' a tick of nerve bulged from her forehead as her lips made a flat  
smile.

"This must be a set up" The ungrateful young man said as Thea closed her eyes with a deep breath, stopping on her tracks turning to the stranger with a scowling expression who backed at little from her expression of death.

"Listen here Mister!"Théa pointed her finger repeatedly on the boy's white tunic looking at him eye to eye with a deep glare, "You should thank me for RESCUING YOU here!" She gritted her words at him points her finger to his face" from those pirates that might trade you into joining the Dark Arc and possibly giving me more pain in killing you hmp! How fast did my expected thank you turned into hate you. What the hell!?" she stared menacingly at his ghostly white eyes and finally his cold gaze melted and turned into confusion, "You didn't?".

"As I said before I rescued your sorry ass from those pirates" she spat crossing her arms to her chest and points with her thumb back to the shadow of the pirate ship.

"Pirates? Dark Arc? Wait this isn't making any sense? "The boy raise one of his eyebrows and studied his surroundings, Théa sighed her demonic demeanor vanished and her laid back calm side is back up she raised a brow, "Poor you, tell me what did you remember before you lose consciousness?" She haughtily went on turning her back from him to continue their walk back to the ship.

"Hmmm, I was chasing one of the rogue ninjas to a cave, we fought in a long while then suddenly out of the blue he appeared behind me and kicked me to a wall and that's when I blacked out" he held his chin up in a deep thought.

'Hm?,Could it be?' Thea thought in wonder but figured that she'll give him some space and talk to him about it the morning.

"Okay I get it and stop asking. All will be taken care of when we get back home" She calmly assured as she closed her eyes in relief opening them again to focus on her path.

"What? Your home? But I still have to go back to Konoha" the man replied that made her jolt at the word but remained herself composed, her eyes blinked thrice, "As I said, we'll settle that later... you're still tired. I believe I haven't introduced myself yet? I am Thea Seiju and you are?" Thea diverted his topic and turned back to him making him stop at his tracks, smiled softly as she extends her hand to shake, the white eyed boy stared in disbelief but reluctantly shook her hand(Possibly in his mind 'how can this laid back, smiling woman be so scary in seconds).

"Neji .Neji Hyuga"he introduced himself with a serious look in his eyes they way he intensely looked at her made her turn a little red, Thea's eyes widened but cleared her throat as she held her cheek with her hand, "I'm sorry for our first impression that I yelled at you and you should probably thank me but nevermind anyways..."She tried to make him feel bad but the look on his face made her realize that he doesn't give a damn about her acting, " Fine I will just explain this once since I feel talkative, You're asking why you can't go home right? the thing here is that the portal to your world is temporarily closed and will open for the last time after a whole month or more not extending till three and a half and will close again for another two years!" She explained at him slowly and gently while he gave her a look of confusion with a slightly sour look on his face.

"Guess I'm stuck here for a whole one month and a half then? "he questioned her and looked straight to her eyes, possibly searching for truth and lies.

"Yes! yes but don't worry you'll be staying at my house until the portal opens" Thea clapped her hands together with a closed eyes smile before she turned her back at him and climbed the ship's metal stairs motioning him to follow, "Now let us go back?" he heard her giggle which made him roll his eyes.

"tch! Ano onna" Neji whispered under his breath (Possibly wondering again why the hell would she calmly smile and the worse her voice is also laid back and somehow happy sounding all the time and it made her both mysterious and scary).

////////

  
Neji is totally asking himself why, out of all people, it was him who got stuck in this world with a sadistic girl who always looks so smug driving a floating vehicle in a strange land that made no comfort to him. It could be anyone....Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru or maybe that Kiba but it was him and the second worse part is that his motion sickness is really showing up due to the speed she's deploying in the ship, they flew past trees and large rocks that only looked like a line of colors to him. He kept a silent prayer at the Gods that he'll survive all of this crap, who could blame him since this is his first time being transported to a new world.

"Can you please slow down!"he ordered girl beside him, Thea innocently turned her head to see him narrowing his white eyes at her and replied with a laid back expression, "Dear me, do you have motion sickness" she chuckled as she teased him, she fastened the ship a little and Neji looked alarmed as they passed through trees and big rocks, he went for something to grab in alarm while Thea looked at him, "This must be your first time" She mused, he flashed her the look annoyance as she gave him cheeky one 'funny she reminds me of someone who used to do that'.

But of course for his sake Thea slowed the ship down a little.

\-------  
"I'll just bring this baby back to the building and ride back home with my bike...I do hope it is good for the two of us" Thea announced as she parked the space vehicle inside the flyway and jumped down landing with a thud on the metallic ground.

"The what?!"Neji repeated in disbelief as he climbed down the flying saucer and tried to walk straight but end up staggering from dizziness, Thea hmped sound and caught him, putting his arm on her shoulder to guided him to the exit of the flyway while laughing at his misfortune, she soon saw her master walking towards her with a new attire her boots clicked on the green and white designed floor, Ivah lightly chuckled at her and to her unconscious companion, "You've done well Thea, now off you go and follow Lady Velaria's order... Hmm poor thing" she remarked sympathetically and hid her laugh behind her plain red fan with a blade on its end that serves as self defense for close combat.

"He looks fine to me! Anyways where are you going master?" Thea asked Ivah, the woman ran a hand to touch the rolled bun of her peach colored hair while holding both of her fans on the other hand, she wore a long sleeved dark violet dress with violet accents and yellow buttons , her chest and shoulders are covered by a light violet fabric that is secured in the center with an rounded gold ornament. The sleeves of her dress are puffy and her skirt only reaches just under her knee but one thing Thea noticed is that her opal shaped pendant is not around her neck as where it is always is, "Maxiane and I are assigned to Strandethorn, reports that an underworld monster is hiding in their caves causing havoc to the miners" Ivah stated, looking around tapping her heeled foot impatiently, Thea could note her jaw clenching, "But Micazuh is nowhere to be found here...tardy woman, I should go and look for her around "The Fan Shijo sighed and turned around walking back inside to look for her partner, "Goodbye Thea!"

"Goodluck!"Thea bid although her master can't hear her, she suddenly heard Neji groan in pain beside her indicating that he's waking up, "Hey? Can you walk? or do you want to rest for a bit here" She asked in worry and held up his cheek.

"Of course I can! N-no need for you to adjust" Neji replied in a scowl and turned away from her touch, she suddenly unslung his arm around her should causing him to stagger a little back, "Well now that you're okay lets go home!" Thea exclaimed and passed Neji his satchel, walking away and leaving him to catch up to her.  
\-------  
"Sis!" a girl ran jerked her head up upon hearing Théa's bicycle land on a green well trimmed lawn in front of a two storey cream pink mansion with all sorts of plants and flowers aligned beside tall wooden fences.

"Sis! Did you bring something for me?" the short light brown haired girl stood up from her seat by the short stairs and ran to hug Thea on her arrival.

"Sorry but unfortunately I didn't" Thea sadly smiled as she stroked the girl's head, finally she noticed a boy beside her sister and eyed him with pure curiosity, "Sister.....who is this new friend of yours?" she asked inspecting the new guest, tilting her head to the side, Thea coughed nervously, "Oh! He is...Neji Hyuga, from another world and! he'll be here to stay for a month or two..I guess?" Thea left the last phrase in question mark, she dislikes saying something she isn't sure of. The youngest sibling who patiently understanding what her sister is saying nodded word after word.

"Neji, my little sister, Thalia" Thea added as she introduced the two, watching Thalia shook Neji's hand excitedly which caught him by surprise as he is still dizzy from the ride home.

"Pleased to meet you, Thalia" He returned the shake with a hint of awkwardness in his words.

"OH I have a feeling that we'll get along so well, come on lets go inside! I'll show you around the whole house!" Thalia exclaimed clapping her hand together and grabbed Neji's hand, dragging the shocked guest to the porch but Thea stopped her before she gets carried away.

"Thalia" She started softy, "he's tired and needed rest I'll take him to stay in the guest room, you can take him wherever you want tomorrow, if its fine by him" and walked up to the porch of the house and took his hand from her sister's grasp.

"Aww, fine!" Thalia moaned in defeat and trudged inside the house but her name was soon called.

"Thalia? Where's Soren?" Thalia turned around to reply, "Ah....he got called by his Master".

"I see, I'll meet you down later to make dinner"  
\----  
Thea motioned Neji inside the Seiju mansion, climbing the lacquered stairs to the second floor as he followed while checking out his surroundings with caution, "O-oy where are you gonna take me now teme!"he asked defensively to the girl infront of him, her waist length dark brown hair swayed as she walked, he noticed how regal her posture is and how she walks depict royalty which draw him to take interest on who she is.

"Upstairs to your temporary room" She simply answered back turning left and paused on her tracks when a word registered in that made her thought for a while but continued until she reached the designated room just infront of Soren's and smiled 'teme? Sounds familiar'.  
____  
"This is our guest room, you'll be staying here until you can finally go home" Théa said, switching on the lights of the second room by the end of the left hall, the room like the others is big and colored with dirty white walls making it brighter in day, a rectangular window with royal orange curtains is place at the side of the mint blue colored bed with matching pillow and blanket, a bell shaped golden colored lamp stood on top of the bed table beside, there's also a small grey bookcase with five of or ten books placed in inches beside the door stands a tall wooden cabinet and with a mirror inside.

"I'll just leave you here to sink in all what happened, after all you must be really tired" Thea warmly smiled at him, exhaustion is slowly weighing her down she took one last look on everything before turning to open the dark spruce door.

"Matte Thea.... I mean wait" Neji rephrased his words knowing she wouldn't understand as he held out his hand to stop her, Thea inquired back with a confused look her hand still holding the knob open, "What is it?, is there something you need?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ariga- Thank you" He bowed his head down before raising it up again and gave her a small tug of smile from his lips for his gratitude of her saving his life, "Don't worry about it, I'm glad to help!" Thea was a little stunned to hear him say thank you but took hold of her composure and replied with a cheery tone almost sounding like she's really pleased before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her leaving Neji in his train of thoughts sinking in what happened to him, tiredly he climbed the soft warm bed and laid down with his body facing the ceiling above 'I don't need sleep, I need answers' He reminded himself but before he could start his hypothesis, his eyes drifted of to sleep.  
______

Thea looked above the starry night sky of her beloved city which is surprisingly a bit quiet than is usual loud noise, looking at the tall buildings and the dark looming shadows of flying saucers in the air, the dark background of the night with billions of stars in the sky provided her comfort as she pondered so much about that young man 'He has a very familiar face that I know of but I can't exactly remember...'She thought hard took a look on her memories from the past years 'Oh! He must be that one that I met four years ago!' her mind exclaimed in victory upon finally remembering.

'Of course he is Thea, four years is enough to change him, the name, the eyes, and the tone of speaking, THAT is definitely the boy you met four years ago' her inner thoughts began to ramble and cleared her doubt, She hummed in content at the thought of him stuck in her world, he may not like it her but she will enjoy seeing his every reaction. She felt her heart on her soft chest and shook her head with a smile, "Ah not this again".

She sighed again to look up and see how beautiful the stars are "I wish you too were here with us...-"

"Theaaaa, what are you doing up there on the rooftop? it's already eleven midnight! "Thalia shouted in a hushed voice climbing up to the plain roof which is barricaded by strong metal railing, small bushes of plants were placed in the roof by the middle daughter for design and for her hobby of taking care of plants.

"You were thinking about something are you?"

"Yeah...I was, you know it would be better to have Mom and Dad with us to watch the stars "Thalia looked pained but nevertheless hugged her sister from the side.

"Thea, we've been this through....Mom and Dad sacrificed their selves to save us we can at least honor their will" the younger sister spoke with seriousness in her tone as she caress Thea's back, "I miss them too and I know it crushed you the most..but you have to be strong and keep moving forward, Soren also told me about this and I'm asking you Sis, don't hold it all in and let us share your pain too" Thalia leaned her head on Thea's side and closed her eyes hoping her it would reach her.

"Thanks for that Thal, you need your sleep now as I need mine" Thea landed a gentle touch on Thalia's cheek that persuade her eyes to open, the two then stood up and brushed their clothes from dirt and headed the hatch of the stairway.

Thalia shook her head knowingly, looking at her sister painfully as she climbed down the stairs, " Liar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Friday I think hehe <3
> 
> Thanks for supporting me so far! I promise I'll improve in the further chapters


End file.
